This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Goals associated with controlling vehicle ride dynamics include achieving desired (i) vertical forces on the vehicle's wheels and (ii) vertical acceleration of the vehicle's body. The desired vertical forces and vertical acceleration may be established based on criteria such as ride quality, which may be characterized by parameters including driving comfort and handling. Traditionally, control of vehicle ride dynamics has been accomplished by controllable suspension elements disposed between the vehicle body and the vehicle wheels. Frequently, the controllable suspension elements are controllable suspension dampers. Controllable suspension dampers may include semi-active dampers, or fully-active suspension actuators, depending on the type of the vehicle suspension. Controllable suspension dampers may take a variety of forms including, but not limited to, valved hydraulics, linear motors, ball screws, and other suitable actuators known to those having ordinary skill.
Electric vehicles may include individual wheel drive, whereby each wheel of the electric vehicle is driven by an in-wheel electric motor. However, mounting of the in-wheel motor may influence the vertical dynamics of the vehicle and, consequently, ride comfort of the vehicle. For example, in-wheel electric motors may create an adverse impact on ride comfort because they may increase the unsprung mass of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that integrate control of in-wheel electric motors and suspension actuators so as to provide enhanced ride dynamics control.